Many conventional foaming aerosol products have a spraying mode, in which foam is discharged in a foamed state, mist is sprayed and foamed on the applied surface, or gel is discharged and foamed by applying shearing. However, in each case, small bubbles are successive and foam having a size of a ping-pong ball as a whole is used.
An aerosol product obtained by emulsifying an aqueous concentrate and a liquefied gas, in which bubbles break while crackling when discharged (JP-A-2-255889) is known. However, in the above product, small bubbles are successive when foaming.
In this way, in conventional foaming aerosol products, small bubbles are successive and an aerosol product, which sprays independent bubbles such as soap bubbles, did not exist.
The present invention aims to provide an aerosol product, which sprays a large number of independent bubbles in the form of soap bubbles. Particularly, the present invention aims to provide an aerosol product having favorable adhesion to the object (such as hair or skin), in comparison to the usual spray product, and can spray a large number of bubbles in the form of soap bubbles, which are easily broken in comparison to the conventional.